The heart has it's Reasons
by mariko-chan
Summary: Someone breaks a cardinal rule of love: Never fall for your best friend. L/A
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters property of J.R.R. Tolkein  
  
Author's Note: Okay guys, sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, I've been sick, swamped with homework, and my horses are lame. Just like my excuses. Tonikaku! I did finally write something new, and yes, it will have chapters and be long! Amazing ne? Oh, and if you hadn't already guessed this is Legolas/Aragorn shounen-ai. Reviews are welcome, don't kill me, this is only the introduction. Oh, and due to requests, it's the sequel to "Out of the Darkness"  
  
Legolas Greenleaf bounded silently across a leaf-littered ground. The trees were decked out in all their Autumn splendor and the world looked as though it had burst into flame. Leoglas settled himself on a large, flat stone. He lay on his stomach and trailed his fingers absent mindedly through the murky water of the nearby pond, enticing small fish to curiously nibble on his hand. The others would be wondering where he had wandered off to, but he had to be alone. He had to think. Legolas sighed. How could this have happened? How could he have let this happen? He thought back to the night before. Everything had seemed so simple then! The sky had been swarming with stars, and there was only Legolas, him, and that kiss… Legolas shivered at the mere memory of it. He shook himself. Everything had been, well, perfect. But while Legolas' heart had known it was right, his mind was inclined to disagree. There were so many things that could go wrong with this relationship. First and foremost, the fact that Aragorn was practically engaged to Arwen. Legolas didn't want to see her hurt, and he would rather not get on her bad side. He shuddered. That was one thing he never wanted to see; an enraged Arwen. Then there was the mere fact that he had fallen for his best friend. What if something happened to them? Legolas didn't want to lose the best friend he had ever had. A single leaf floated down from the tree above him to bury itself in the elf's golden hair. Legolas heaved another heart wrenching sigh and rolled off the rock into a waiting pile of leaves. He folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the absurdly blue sky. The questions and doubts tumbling around in his head were making him dizzy. His mind was screaming at him to do something, anything, but his heart was telling him he was already doing the only thing he could; letting himself fall. And if he was totally honest with himself, that was what he really wanted. What he had denied himself so long.  
  
"And what's wrong with following my heart?" Legolas murmured softly. His mind immediately came up with a million answers to that question, but Legolas ignored them all.  
  
To be continued…(in case you'd forgotten) 


	2. Reason

Author's Note: I owe you a chapter. Legolas' point of view.  
  
  
  
The sky is painfully blue. Surrounded as I am by trees I feel almost as though I am at home. I miss the trees, though I am not certain whether I miss my father's home. I'd rather be out here facing death and danger with my friends than stifling in my father's court. The world is silent, save for the quiet whispers of leaves drifting languidly towards the ground. I stretch my limbs slowly, savoring these few moments of peace I have alone. I love my companions dearly, but Merry and Pippin could try the patience of stone at times. And then of course, there's Gimli. We have come to be friends since our journey to Lothlorien, however, I still feel the need to get away from him once in a while. Boromir is a nice man, as far as men go, but something about him is not quite right and it bothers me. I know not what it is, but this growing shadow is slowly filling all my senses. I ought to tell Aragorn about it, but…I can't bring myself to talk to him. Not after last night. I, who have never been confused in my life, am now so overcome with doubt that I know not what to do. I love him. And that in itself is more frightening than any of the consequences that can, and may, result from my doing so.  
  
I swore to myself that I would never love. I saw how love tore up elves I've known over the years. I've seen them falter and die from a broken heart, and to a very young elf the thought of death is horrifying. But I've long since overcome it; I risk my life every day in battles. However, the thought of a death such as that is still enough to give me the chills. It wasn't death that drove me to make my vow. I wanted to be a warrior, I needed my concentration, I could not afford to let my mind waver for a second, lest I falter and fall. I didn't need to be vulnerable. But I was wrong, so very wrong, so very naïve. I've been vulnerable all along.  
  
It tore me up inside, seeing him with her. I was so ashamed to feel the tears well in my eyes whenever they were near. She loved him, I could see that. I was so sure he loved her back, so sure that he could never love me. But if that is so, then what happened last night? If he doesn't care then why did he kiss me? My mind is spinning in circles. I know not what to do. The sun is slowly but surely making its way lower across the sky. The afternoon is wearing on, and I have been lying here for far too long. It is time to make my way back to the Fellowship. And it is time that I spoke with Aragorn, for this shadow I feel so strongly must be spoken of. I owe it to our Fellowship. I owe it to him. Whatever he feels about me, I cannot allow myself to lose my best friend, the only friend I'd ever had until now. I'll try to follow my heart, but for now I must give in to my mind, at least until this worry has subsided. 


	3. Fear

Aragorn wandered through the trees, searching. The Fellowship had stopped to rest for a few hours and Legolas had murmured something inaudible before vanishing into the woods. He had been gone for hours and Aragorn was on the verge of panic. He knew the elf could take care of himself. He had other reasons for worrying. The heir of Isildur was in love, and not with the elven lady he had once fancied himself to be. Aragorn smiled to himself, recalling the previous night. He had waited so long for that moment, however brief. But his heart chilled when he thought of the complications that one kiss may have bestowed on the elf he loved. For Aragorn could think of no other reason Legolas would avoid him, nor any logical explanation for Legolas to disappear for hours on end. That is not something he would do. Legolas is not careless. Aragorn sighed and resumed his searching. He had no idea where the elf could be, and even if he did it would be difficult to find him. If Legolas did not wish to be seen then no one, not even Aragorn, could find him. Aragorn hoped he was not in danger, and prayed with all his heart that the elf was not angry at him for the night before. He could not stand to lose the best friend he'd ever had. Aragorn looked up at the sun and saw that it was growing late. He must return to camp. He sighed, torn, for he did not wish to give up his search for the elf. A shout startled him from his thoughts.  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn wait!" Aragorn turned to see Frodo running at full speed towards him. "Gimli and I thought you should know, Legolas came back to camp a few minutes ago." Aragorn smiled at the hobbit.  
  
"Thank you, Frodo. We should both be getting back to camp now." He was immensely relieved that Legolas had returned. Now Aragorn's heart quickened as he and Frodo made their way back to camp, and Legolas. 


End file.
